


Strange dream

by Bujeong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Derek Hale Has a Knot, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Knotting, M/M, One Shot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slash, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Unconscious Sex, Wet Dream
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bujeong/pseuds/Bujeong
Summary: Stiles se despierta en medio de la noche con un misterioso hombre en su cama.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Strange dream

**Author's Note:**

> *No apruebo ninguna de estas acciones en la vida real ni las relaciones que involucren menores de edad, fanfic escrito únicamente con el fin de entretener. Leer bajo su propio riesgo*

Stiles entreabrió los ojos estando aún medio dormido, desorbitado todavía como para pensar, escuchó el crujido de su cama de una manera demasiado brusca como para ser solo su imaginación, era como si estuviese ejerciendo una fuerza desmedida no muy propia de él o de sus conductas nocturnas. Era extraño, pero se sentía lo suficiente cansado como para prestarle mucha atención, volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras soltaba un largo bostezo. Fue entonces que comenzó a escuchar pequeños gemidos detrás de su nuca, o mejor dicho _ronroneos_ … hubo un segundo en el que se atrevió a pensar que eran suyos, que quizás estaba despertando de uno de esos sueños que le ponían cachondos, sin embargo… contuvo ligeramente su respiración, sintiendo que lo hacía adrede para confirmar su hipótesis, de nuevo el crujido de su cama le llamó la atención, una y otra vez, pronto sintió el vaivén volverse un poco más brusco, y después comenzó a sentir el movimiento más suave, luego se detuvo y Stiles volvió a respirar… quizás había tenido la mala suerte de despertar en los mismos segundos que un temblor sacudía Beacon Hills, cosa raro si consideraba que la región no era muy sísmica. Soltó un gemido y abrazo un poco más la almohada que tenía debajo de él con el propósito de volver a dormir.

Sin embargo, el movimiento brusco de su cuerpo le hizo percatarse de un dolor agudo en la espina dorsal, una opresión en el estómago, que su trasero estaba siendo invadido y de unas gruesas manos alrededor de su cintura que lo empujaban a su dueño. Stiles abrió los ojos asustado de golpe, tensando su cuerpo y, por ende, apretando con horror aquello que invadía su cuerpo y cuyo dueño saco un gemido lascivo y varonil. Fue como si se un vaso cayera al suelo, roto en pedazos. De verdad había un tipo empujando su pene en el interior de Stiles… de verdad había un tipo violándolo en su propia casa.

Se puso a cuatro intentando levantase, apoyado de los antebrazos, luego en un movimiento desesperado, trato de observar quien le estaba haciendo aquello, pero en el acto, su agresor le tomó de la nuca y lo ocultó en la almohada dejando un gemido sordo salir de las comisuras de sus labios retumbando en sus oídos y posteriormente tomar una de sus manos y doblarla para atrás. No podía moverse, la fuerza de aquel desconocido hombre era abrumadora, demasiado para un chiquillo de dieciséis y poca capacidad física, ni siquiera podía forcejear… era desesperante, y comenzó a llorar de pura inercia. No podía ni siquiera gritar el nombre de Scott, o de su padre, de quien fuera para que pudiera socorrerlo porque él no podía defenderse solo…

—¡Mierda! —gruño el tipo—. Se supone que iba a durar toda la noche… No te preocupes, haré que lo disfrutes...

¿Era en serio? ¿cómo ese tipo se atrevía a decir que no se preocupará? ¿sabe en qué posición está en esos momentos? Volvió a mira por el rabillo del ojo, y observó como las caderas bien formadas de su agresor comenzaban a penetrarle más y más fuerte, debido a la posición todo el acto era incomodo y doloroso, pero aún así… comenzó a gemir y para la mala situación, gemir de gusto, entonces comenzó a notar lo excitado que estaba y lo necesitado que de pronto parecía.

Las manos toscas de la sombra enorme que tenía a su espalda comenzaron a tocarlo cuando supo que Stiles no haría o no podía hacer más por escapar, le tomó de las caderas y lo acercó con descaró al movimiento de caderas de manera violenta y profunda, salvaje, en una palabra. Stiles podía sentir la enorme polla palpitar en sus paredes de forma obscena, se sentía como si el hombre misterioso quisiera verlo partido a la mitad. Cada estocada era brutal, el glande del agresor le calentaba por dentro como si se tratará de fuego, y apuesta que el presemen que el tipo liberaba se escurría fuera suyo cada vez que el miembro salía para volver a entrar con más profundidad, como en las películas porno.

No sabe cuánto duro haciendo eso, pero al cabo de un momento sintió que su agresor se inclinaba y apoyaba su barbilla en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, la barba le raspo y a la vez le hizo sentir cosquillas en aquella parte. Anotó aquello de forma mental, el hombre tenía una barba gruesa que le raspaba de forma impaciente, como si sintiera la desesperación de querer olerle al mismo tiempo en que se concentraba bastante en partirlo a la mitad.

—Deja de llorar Stiles.

Stiles abrió los ojos asuntado, conocía esa voz… no la había identificado porque la había notado gruesa y ruda, casi animal, pero ahora teniéndolo tan cerca de su oído la reconoció de inmediato y eso lo puso a llorar más. Derek Hale… gimió de manera sorprendía, y en el acto, el hombre lobo arremetió más profundo rozando su próstata.

El adolescente contuvo un grito de placer, aquello le hizo sentir que desfallecía por lo placentero que había sido, lamió sus lágrimas cuando estuvieron cerca de sus labios y escondió de nuevo su rostro con un poco de tristeza y vergüenza, Derek solo siguió penetrándolo, fuerte, veloz y profundo, con sus manos recorriendo la espalda pálida y llena de lunares de Stiles, desplazando sus labios con necesidad por su cuello, aguantando las ansias de morder la yugular del chico y reclamarlo y hacerlo genuinamente suyo, y en serio lo estaba conteniendo. Le beso detrás de la oreja y le mordió solo un poco el lóbulo, con la fuerza exageradamente controlada pero que aun así le abrió un poco el cartílago.

Stiles Gemio tras aquello, deseaba tanto pedir ayuda, pero algo dentro de él esperaba aquello con emoción. La enorme polla que se cargaba Derek, que entraba y salía con urgencia de su interior, hacia que se logrará sentir a ratos vacío y queriendo volver a llenarlo.

Tal vez estaba muy cegado en el placer que el hombre lobo le había brindado a la fuerza, tal vez solo estaba muy drogado y necesitado como para pensar con objetividad, pero en algún punto de la noche, Stiles realmente lo deseo. Sus caderas se movían al ritmo de las estocadas de su compañero, de su alfa y sus gemidos asustados fueron remplazados genuinamente por unos de placer culposo. Quizás solo era biología… pensó cuando notó que Derek Hale ya no se movía, sino él.

Lloró de vergüenza, de culpa, y de odio…él no quería eso ¿Por qué lo hacía entonces? Derek lo detuvo entonces, y volvió a besar su cuello.

—Te voy a llenar Stiles, vas a tener mis cachorros creciendo en tu barriga… —las estocadas se volvieron erráticas y lentas, Stiles cerró los ojos, sabiendo que ese era el final. Derek Hale se correría entre sus piernas y lo dejaría libre con sus pensamientos y su dolor. Sin embargo, cuando los movimientos cesaron, el interior de Stiles palpito y entonces lo notó… la base del pene de Derek Hale estaba creciendo como una pelota en su interior… como…—. Es esto lo que me hace un alfa.

Stiles grito de dolor, la saliva escurrió de sus labios y las lagrimas se combinaron con ella. Tuvo que cerrar los puños y morderse después los labios. Era doloroso, el nudo que se había formado apretaba su interior y ardía. Quería apartarse, pero solo de imaginarse como actuaría Derek si lo intentaba también le daba miedo, así que solo lo soportó y esperó a que su calvario terminará. Su interior se lleno de semen un segundo después, era mucho, su estomago logró hincharse un poco y comenzó a sentirse muy abrumado por la sensación. Luego de ello, Derek Hale se levantó, aun estando unido en el interior de Stiles soltó una nalgada.

—Yo soy tu alfa, Stiles…

“Sí, sí…”

—¡Sí, mi alfa!

Stiles se despertó un segundo después cuando escucho la alarma de su habitación, miró confundido su alrededor, nadie estaba fallándolo y nadie parecía haber interrumpido su casa. Reviso su cuerpo apenas con tanteos y luego se dio cuenta…

“Un maldito sueño” soltó un suspiro sintiéndose completamente como un idiota y luego se levantó para limpiar su propio desastre. En conclusión, Stiles debía dejar de fantasear con Derek Hale y dejar de buscar videos porno con temáticas extrañas.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por los comentarios.


End file.
